Out of My League
by star of david
Summary: a songfic to "Out of My Leauge by Stephen Speaks. DMHG shipping. This is something REALLY off my imagination coz you'll see that it's so un-Draco-ish. Just read to find out. Please also review.


**OUT OF MY LEAGUE**

by: star of david****

A/N: Songfic to "Out of my League" by Stephen Speaks. A little bit of background info regarding this song: Rockwell Ryan Ripperger, the blond guitarist of Stephen Speaks, wrote the song when he was 15 for his girlfriend and sang it to her on her birthday, but then the girl broke up with him two days after. Sad, ain't it? Well, this is for all of you who are in need of a romantic mood this Valentine season. Ü Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Hope you enjoy this fic.

Another A/N: I'm terribly sorry… this fic was supposed to be posted for V-Day… anyway hope it brings out the Valentine spirit in everyone… Ü

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song "Out of my League" and neither do I own any of the HP characters. The song belongs to Stephen Speaks, particularly Rockwell. The characters belong to JK Rowling. The plot belongs to me.

_It's her hair and her eyes today_

_That just simply take me away_

_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver_

_But in a good way_

Draco Malfoy stood behind Hermione Granger, who was standing before a full-length mirror in a periwinkle-colored off-shoulder gown. She cocked her head and her long brown hair, whose 'bushiness' said goodbye a long time ago, fell towards the side of her face. Draco looked at Hermione's brown eyes and long lashes and smiled.

_All the times I have sat and stared_

_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_

_And she purses her lips, bats her eyes and she plays with me_

_Sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

"Do I look OK?" asked Hermione.

"Breathtakingly beautiful, my love," said Draco sincerely.

Hermione smiled and faced Draco, and the moment they looked into each other's eyes, they both knew that there was no need for words. They both leaned in for a kiss.

_Coz I love her with all that I am_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands_

_Coz she's all that I see and she's all that I need_

_And I'm out of my league once again_

"I love you," Hermione whispered when they broke apart.

"I love you too," replied Draco. He checked the time. It was 11:45 PM.

"Come on, we'd better go – everyone'll be waiting for us." He paused and looked at Hermione once more. "Besides, I want to flaunt this beautiful girl who just so happens to be my date for the Valentine ball and my girlfriend." He smiled. Hermione's cheeks turned a shade of pink, and this time not because of the blush-on make-up.

_It's a masterful melody_

_When she calls out my name to me_

_As the world spins around her, she laughs, rolls her eyes_

_And I feel like I'm falling but it's no surprise_

The Great Hall was jam-packed with people. Draco recognized a few from afar – Professor Dumbledore was dancing with Professor Sinistra, Professor Vector and Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick by the punch bowl, Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin, Professor Snape sulking at a corner, Harry Potter with Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley with Fleur Delacour, Seamus Finnigan with Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas with Lavender Brown, Millicent Bulstrode with Vincent Crabbe.

"Hermione!" cried Ginny. "Wow, you're so beautiful tonight."

"Thanks, Gin," replied Hermione. "Hey Harry."

Harry's mouth was open. "H-h-hi," he stammered. "God you're so beautiful," he breathed.

Ginny poked him with her elbow. "Well, of course, my Ginny is more beautiful, aren't you?" he said, facing Ginny and giving her a short kiss. She laughed after the kiss, and waved goodbye to Draco and Hermione.

The couple got a few drinks before they started dancing. Draco could see some of the sixth-year boys looking longingly towards Hermione and loathingly towards him.

_Sorry boys, he thought as he smiled to himself,__ but she's mine._

"Draco!" said Hermione sharply. "What, do I have something in my teeth? Why are you smiling like that?"

"Nothing," said Draco. "You're just so gosh-darn beautiful; I can't believe you're mine."

Hermione smiled. "We've been together for three years. You better believe it, buster."

_Coz I love her with all that I am_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands_

_Coz it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea_

_But I'd rather be here than on land_

_Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need_

_And I'm out of my league once again_

After the dance, Draco led Hermione outside by the lake. It was freezing cold, and he gave her his tuxedo jacket.

"Why did you bring me out here?" asked Hermione, clutching Draco's jacket closer to herself. "It's so cold."

"I wanted to ask you something," said Draco. He started fumbling for something in his pocket.

"You could've asked me inside. What is it?"

Draco took a deep breath. "Well, since this is the last Valentine's dance we're gonna have together—"

"Please, Draco, don't think that way."

"Shh." He held a finger to her lips. "Don't interrupt. As I was saying, since this is the last Valentine's dance we're having together, and goodness knows when we'll see each other again after Hogwarts, I wanted to grab this opportunity to ask you one question. If you say yes, you'll make me the happiest man in the whole world. If you say no, I'm going to quietly walk out of your life and never bother you again."

"What is it?"

Draco revealed a small blue velvet box from inside his pocket. Hermione gasped as he opened it, and revealed a white gold ring with a large diamond for a stone.

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

Hermione couldn't help the tears springing to her eyes. She embraced Draco tightly and pressed her lips to his, and in an instant they were locked in a kiss. Hermione savored his taste and the feeling of bliss that was making her heart beat faster than an F1 race car (A/N: overly exaggerated!).

When they finally broke apart, the two were smiling.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," said Draco, kissing Hermione on the forehead.

_It's her hair and her eyes today_

_That just simply take me away_

_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver_

_But in a good way_

_All the times I have sat and stared_

_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_

_And she purses her lips, bats her eyes and she plays with me_

_Sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

_Coz I love her with all that I am_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands_

_Coz it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea_

_But I'd rather be here than on land_

_Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need_

_And I'm out of my league once again_


End file.
